scribes_of_thothfandomcom-20200215-history
Tengu
__TOC__ Stats Appearance A Tengu's appearance cannot be judged by the glamour that they use when they're around other people. Their actual appearance is that of a large, bipedal, humanoid bird. They can range from 4' up to nearly 6' in height in their true form but stay on the lower ends of 4'-5'. Typically, Tengu are dark-haired either a dark brown or a black colour while their eyes can have a wide range of natural colours. Very few white-haired Tengu have been recorded. Tengu can choose whatever appearance they'd like to take on with their human glamour. There are no hair or eye colour restrictions though their height cannot be glamoured. A Tengu does not get any taller. Naming Convention Tengu have a special naming convention that they use. Tengu names are simple and have a maximum of 4 Syllables. Typically their names are 8 letters long but can be longer, though they must stick to the 4 syllable rule. Additionally, all Tengu names start with the letter T. There are six different starting syllables that a Tengu can choose from: Along with the starting syllables, any of the name beginnings in the table below can be used. Additionally, each one of the names below can be used together. As long as the name meets the 4 syllable requirement it's good. The second half of the name doesn't have to start with a T so names such as Takamasa or Torisuno can be used. Note: Please use the Expand button on the far right to see the names. Physiology Diet Tengu can eat a multitude of things from human food to insects, seeds and even some small rodents. Like their raven counterparts, they enjoy food that birds would normally eat. Some Tengu, however, don't like 'bird food' and would prefer more domesticated foods. Senses A Tengu's eyesight is their best feature. They can see things much better than many others and tend to use it for their own gain. A Tengu's hearing is extra sensitive, though due to the padding of feathers and frequencies of their cries and screams don't fall victim to their own attacks. Limitations * Tengu's are very secretive and tend to struggle to fit in with normal society. * Due to their crow-like nature, they have a habit of having 'sticky fingers' and will commonly steal what isn't theirs for no other reasons than 'they liked it'. ** Because of this, Tengu's aren't usually trusted. * Tengu are sensitive to the elements. If they get too cold or too hot they can become severely ill. Racial Abilities Mimicry A Tengu can mimic sounds that they've heard previously, including voices, animal calls and a variety of other sounds. The Tengu must succeed a DC of 14 for INSIGHT to successfully mimic a sound. Stealth Due to their secretive nature along with their lightness, Tengu have a bonus to Stealth and can generally sneak around without being noticed. Glamour Thanks to a Tengu's special form of magic, they have the ability to glamour themselves into human or humanoid beings. This glamour helps them blend in with society but anyone with the ability or spell True Sight can see past the glamour, seeing the Tengu for what it is. Flight Tengus have the innate ability to fly with their wings. With favourable conditions, a Tengu can fly at up to 150 mph for 1d6 hours. If the Tengu is carrying something over half their body weight that speed is slowed down to 80 mph. Any weight above their own body weight and their speed is reduced to 50 mph. Tengu cannot carry more than their body weight. Attacks Talons When in their natural form, Tengus can deal a starting damage of 1d4 talon damage per root on a successful attack. The damage increases over time. Screech With all their might, a Tengu can cause temporary confusion and possibly unconsciousness with a loud, screeching scream. Screech Effects: Birds' Eye Due to their keen eyesight, Tengus automatically gain a +1 PERCEPTION. Beautiful Song A Tengu can sing a beautiful song, reaching a 30 ft radius, once per day. A creature that hears the song must succeed on a DC 15 WISDOM save or be charmed for 1d4 rounds. Swift Snatch If the Tengu is within 15 feet of another creature, they can use a bonus action to make a Sleight of Hand check to steal an item from that creature. Tengu Spells Tengu Flocks Notable Tengu Takamasa Tamatori Tekateka Tiditochi